


Fort Meade

by theladyscribe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Double Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, The Lead-Up to a Heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: "The last one is at Fort Meade. Behind three guarded gates and a 12-inch steel wall."





	Fort Meade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy/gifts).



> Dear Amy, I did not manage to fit the fourth member of the barbershop quartet in here, but in my defense, when this takes place, he wasn't ready to join the band just yet.

**Gate 1**

Sam is relieved to see Callahan when he pulls up. They shoot the shit during his breaks on the nights he teaches CPR and first aid at the fort's school.

"Here on your off-day?"

"Just can't stay away," he laughs.

 

**Gate 2**

There isn't anyone stationed outside the census-designated area, only a camera and a card-swipe. Sam waits for the crash gate to open, drumming his fingers along to Gladys Knight hearing it through the grapevine.

 

**Gate 3**

The archives never closes. There are always cars here, and today is no different. Sam doesn't know the gate agent, but he waves him in, barely glancing at Sam's ID.

 

**A 12-Inch Steel Wall**

Francis eyes Sam before saying, "How many times have I told you you need an appointment in order to visit the vault?"

"Not enough, Franny," Sam says with his most charming smile.

Francis purses her lips. "And I suppose your friends want to see it, too."

Sam glances at Rogers and Romanov. Romanov looks demurely interested in the architecture, while Rogers looks torn between laughing and apologizing. "If that's okay with you."

Francis sighs. "This is the last time."

"Last time," he agrees. "You're the best."

**Author's Note:**

> Among other things, Fort Meade is home to one of the major storage vaults for the National Archives. It seems as likely a storage place for Sam's wings as anywhere else on the base.


End file.
